El Dia En El Que Te Olvide
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Corey y Laney se hacen novios pero un hecho pone su mundo de cabeza y hace que Corey se enoje con Laney y terminen con eso haciendo que empiecen a cambiar sus actitudes. Kin y Kon los quieren ayudar pero no saben como y pediran ayuda pero un hecho altera de forma egoista a toda la banda llamada Grojband y mas a la bajista ¿Grojband sobrevivira al egoismo de una persona de la banda?
1. nueva historia(si es que la hago)

EL DIA EN EL QUE TE OLVIDE

Bueno este va a ser un fic en el que bueno solo les explico

P. historia aun no ha sido confirmada

Bueno trata sobre que laney y corey se ditancian demaciado pero no destruyen a grojband el por que no lo se jejejeje buenoes por un problema personal de corey pero el piensa que laney no se lo toma encerio entonces tienen una discusión que a laney la hiere mucho pero despues de eso corey se vuelve mas serio(como laney),cambia su vestimenta y laney mas feliz,mas linda(como corey),tambien cambia su vestuario esto preocupa a los gemelos que piden ayuda a alguien que es su enemiga mortal ella los ayudara a recuperar a su bajista y voclista preferidos o ¿la banda sera separada? ¿por alguien que no esperabamos? Jejejejeje descubranlo en el fic

EL DIA EN EL QUE TE OLVIDE

Hecho por miiiiiiiiiiiiiii

adioshito


	2. aviso

LEAN Y FIJENCE BIEN EN LO QUE LES VOY A DECIR LOS PRIMEROS NOSE 5 OC'S QUE ME LLEGUEN HARE LA HISTORIA SOLO NECESITO:

NOMBRE Y APELLIDO

CARACTERISTICAS(OSEA ROPA,TEZ DE CARA,SU ACTITUD(SU PERSONALIDAD)ETC….

OK,OK,OK,OK BUENO SI LLEGAN ESOS 5 OC'S A COMENTARIOS EN LA HISTORIA DE EL DIA EN EL QUE TE OLVIDE A ESCRIBO PERO SI LLEGAN MENOS LASTIMA Y LOSIENTO MUCHO SE QUE ESO SERA GACHO POR QUE UNA ESCRITORA ME DIJO QUE CON ANCIAS ESPERABA ESE FIC JEJEJJJEJEJE

COMO SAW DICE:

USTEDES DECIDEN 5 OCS A CAMBIO DE UN FIC (A NO ESO LO DIJE YO JEJEJEJJEJE)

AHORA SI COMO SAW DICE:

VIVIR O MORIR USTEDE DECIDEN JEJEJEJEJ QUE MELLO

ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES ADIOSHITO LOS AMA


	3. OTRO AVISO(YEIY)

Lol

Jejejejjejjeje bueno para acabarla de hacer van hacer 6 oc's jajajajaj

Si que soy mala jajajajajaja bueno ya les dije ustedes deciden y de paso me encantaron mucho sus oc's jejejeje adioshito


	4. avisos y mas avisos

Ok,ok,ok,ok,ok aquí me madaron sus oc's pero sigan mandandome en especial 26lunas me encantas y tambien me encantan chicas ustedes son mis amigas jejejejej me encantaron sus oc's por eso ellas estaran en mi fic sigan mandandome oc's y yo los ponfre talvez haga unos cambios alos oc's no se enojen plisss la loca se despide adioshito jejejejejejejeje

Bueno ok aquí estan los co's que les dije que me gustaron se que dije que seis pero ustedes siganme mandando:

Nombre:Sara Davila Alvarado

Caracteristicas:  
Tiene 13 años,usa un pantalon de mesclilla,una camisa color cian la cual dice i love rock ademas tiene puesto un chaleco color negro y tiene unos lentes en la cabeza.

Pelo cafe y ojos cafes  
Tez blanca

Actitud:

Aunque paresca ruda por dentro es frajil y cambio su estilo de ropa para entrar en la comunidad ya que antes ella era muy anti-social  
ya se que antes dije que ella era fragil pero con el tiempo aprendio a defenderse pero que sin que se le suba a la cabesa ella seria muy amigable con aquellos de los cuales los ve tristes y se enoja mucho con los que maltratan a otros (ella es huerfana) y muy pocas veses si pierde el control

Cualidades:  
Sabe karate y toca el piano

Nombre:Kimberly Oliver Penn

Caracteristicas:

Tiene 15 años y es la prima de laney penn pero ella y laney no se llevan muy bien,usa un bluson blanco pantalon negro y botines negros a pesar de adorar el rosa y el blanco no actua como una niña fresa

Es castaña de ojos negros estatura normal y tez blanca

Adora a los pterodactilos y tigres blancos,es muy lista y bonita.

Actitud:

Ella actua de forma que todos la quieran pero con laney actua muy mal ya que ella odia a su prima por haberle arruinado su cita y que su novio la cortara ella es mayor que laney pero no actua como tal.

Bueno tambien me gustaron los de Julieta2002 ella me mando cuatro oc's que me gustaron:

Nombre: Austin.  
Edad: 13 años.  
Genero: Masculino.  
Apariencia: Cabello naranja, ojos verdes, usa una remera verde, jeans, y zapatillas blancas.  
Mejor Amigo: Corey.  
Mejor Amiga: Laney.  
Enemigo: Lenny.  
Amor Platonico: Laney. 

El estara indeciso por quien ayudar a laney o a corey el es muy gentil y cariñoso pero aveces sale su lado rudo.

Nombre: Lindin.  
Edad: 13 años.  
Genero: Femenino.  
Apariencia: Cabello marron lacio hasta los hombros, ojos marrones, usa una remera lila, jeans, y zapatillas lilas.  
Mejor Amigo: Kin.  
Mejor Amiga: Carrie.  
Enemiga: Kim  
Amor Platonico: Kin.

Ella ayudara a kin a que grojband no se separe ya que a ella le gusta kin pero kim la odia con ira verdadera ella actua muy linda con todo el mundo ella a hacho cosas que nadie ha sabido.

Nombre: Tayler.  
Edad: 13 años.  
Genero: Masculino.  
Apariencia: Cabello negro, ojos grises, usa una remera roja, jeans, y zapatillas negras.  
Mejor Amigo: Kon.  
Mejor Amiga: Kim.  
Enemigo: Lenny.  
Amor Platonico: Carrie. 

El tambien esara indeciso sobre a aquien ayudar si a kon o a kim pero estara dispuesto a lo que su amor platonico diga.

Nombre: Jasmine.  
Edad: 13 años.  
Genero: Femenino.  
Apariencia: Cabello rubio ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos celestes, usa una remera celeste, jeans, y zapatillas blancas.  
Mejor Amigo: Lenny.  
Mejor Amiga: Laney.  
Enemiga: Konnie.  
Amor Platonico: Kon.

Ella hara lo posible hasta que corey y laney se hagan amigos otra vez mientras espera que kon e fije en ella.

Bueno fueron los oc's que me han mandando hasta hoy agradesco que hagan lo posible por que haga el fic si esta actividad se realisa tendran que esperar como una semona por que por dios lo peor de mi vida ha pasado se me ha perdido algo muy presiado para mi y pues estoy triste =( :( : eso que paso no fue nada genial y por eso estoy triste

Jejejjejjeje adioshito :


	5. primer cap ahora shi

_**Bueno veamos cambie un poco el fic el que haya leido el aviso superimportanticimo sabra que que si pondre el spoiler jejejejeje corey y ella si se pelean pero no cambian laney siempre fue feliz y triste corey tambien fue asi el es sarcstico mucho….enjoy =3**_

_El dia en el que te olvide_

_Era una linda tarde en Peaceville unos peli-negros entraban en un garaje encontraron a su amigo peli-azul triste y a su amiga pelirroja muy feliz pero con una mirada de tristeza ellos los miraron extrañados._

_Pov'kin_

_Kin y kon:¿Qué paso aquí?-preguntamos mi hemano y yo_

_Laney:Core y yo nos peleamos y asi-nos dijo facilmente nuestra amiga pelirroja con una mirada de tristeza _

_Kin:okkkkkey ¿me cuentas que paso?-le pregunto a mi amiga pelirroja_

_A Laney se le oscurecio la mirada y dijo en voz baja_

_Laney:que te cuente el-dijo señalando al peli-azul_

_Corey:hay deja que el peli-azul cuente todo_

_Laney:hay bueno pues si no quiere pues no lo hagas yo no soy nadie para obligarte-dijo laney y se puso de espadas y se cruzo de brazos_

_Corey:pues entonces creo que todos te cren que no eres nadie-le dijo ella se volteo y vi que se le escurria una lagrima por la mejilla y corey la veia sorprendido_

_Laney:pues ahora veo que si te pasaste corey-le dijo por su nombre completo_

_Corey:lanes no te pongas asi-le dijo en tono indiferente-sabes que no es…._

_Laney corrio a fuera y no supimos de ella como en una semana su madre nos dijo que no queria salir de su cuarto no sabe por que ._

_Fin del pov'kin_

_Corey:puedo pasar a su cuarto-pregunto corey_

_Lidia:claro corey-le dijo_

_Corey:gracias chicos nos vemos en belchis en un rato-les dijo a sus amigos_

_Kin y kon:claro_

_Corey subio y toco la puerta al oro lado se escucho como algo se rompia al chocar con la puerta._

_Pov'laney_

_Laney:vete no quiero ver a nadie no me importa quien seas_

_Corey:nisiquiera a tu mejor amigo-me dijo_

_Laney:¿Qué?_

_Corey: nisiquiera a tu mejor amigo_

_Laney:si_

_Pasaron las hora y hasta en la madugada que sali al baño me espanto al verlo alli el grito y yo grite pero al mismo tiempo nos tapamos nuestras bocas con nuestras manos_

_Corey:wkwoirowjfdjwofjweiwr-me dijo_

_Laney:¿Qué dijiste?_

_Corey:que me dejaras hablar tontita_

_Lanet:skfbhwkjrghwjfhsjghkjd-dije tambien_

_Corey:¿Qué dijiste?_

_Laney: skfbhwkjrghwjfhsjghkjd-le dije empezamos a reir_

_Corey:oye laney en la tarde de la semana pasada queria decirte que losentia mucho no queria que lo tomaras en ese sentido y aparte yo con mi bocota-me dijo corey con la cabeza gacha_

_Laney:esta bien core-le dije lo tomo de la barbilla y le vevanto la cara-pero sabes que solo queria llamar tu atencion_

_Corey:¿encerio?-me dijo_

_Laney:si pero no me vuelvas a echar de en cara cosas que me tomo encerio_

_Corey:estabien-me dijo entonces el se acerco a mi cara rapidamente y me beso en los labios me sorprendio pero se lo devolvi_

_Laney:corey esta haciendo frio-le dije temblando-hay que ir a mi habitacion_

_Nos levantamos y entramos en la habitacion pero en la entrada de la puerta me giro y corey se detuvo y se volteo le di un beso en los labios el me lo devolvio pero duro mas que el anterion nos seguiamos besando entramos el la habitacion y nos acostamos entonces nos terminamos de besar nos miramos alos ojos_

_Corey:duerme bien linda_

_Laney:tu tambien cielo_

_Entonces los nos quedamos profundamente dormidos con las manos entreenlazadas_

_Fin del pov'laney_

_Al dia siguiente…_

_Laney se levanto con un sabor en los labios y vio a corey a su lado y se puso muy feliz lo de ayer no habia sido un sueño hasta que corey se levanto_

_Corey:ola terroncito-le dijo(ihu que asquito desde cuando me volvi tan cursi)_

_Laney:ola algodón-le contesto_

_El la abrazo y la beso y asi se estubieron hasta que llegaron al garaje los gemelos los miraron raro _

_Kin:¿Qué paso?-les pregunto ya que tenian las manos unidas_

_Corey:esta chica tan linda es mi linda novia 3_

_Laney:y este chico tan lindo es mi lindo novio3_

_Kin y kon:awwwwwww ¿esperen que?-les dijeron-°0°_

_ somos novios oficialmente-dijo felizmente_

_Kin:awwwwwww los felicito chicos-entonces kon corrio hacia ellos y les dio un abrazo de oso ellos se quedaron sin aire_

_Corey:kon no nos….dejas res…respirar-le dijo corey con la cara morada_

_Kon:ooooopppps-les dijo y los solto-jejejeje losiento chicos_

_Corey:no te preocupes_

_Laney:si no lo vulvas a hacer _

_Kon:oki doki woki_

_Corey:a ensayar chicossss-les dijo_

_Todos:siiii-gritaron_

_Ellos subieron al escenario corey ayudo a laney ella solo se sonrojo y corey sonrio tomaron sus instrumentos y se pusieron a tocar pero laney interrumpio._

_Laney:chicos no es por ser mala onda pero¿tenemos alguna letra?-pregunto la bajista_

_Corey:hay laney laney laney entra en panico conmigo-dijo corey mientras zarandeaba a su novia_

_Laney:tranquilo corey-le dijo agarandolo por las muñecas_

_Corey:grax_

_Laney:no hay de que jijijijijiji_

_Kon:awwwwww=3_

_Kin:bueno basta de esto-les dijo_

_Laney:chicos tengo la letra perfecta-les dijo saltando de la sorpresa_

_Kin y kon:¿encerio?_

_Laney:¡yes!_

_Corey:claro pero rapido laney_

_Laney:voy rapidito porque sino se me va la letra-les dijo corriendo al escenario y agarro la guitarra de corey y el micofono-corey te necesito en el piano_

_Corey:a chi cherto_

_Corey subio al escenario y se coloco en el piano le sonrio a laney ella solo se sonrojo_

_Laney:bueno listo:_

_Corey:_

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles  
And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
_

_Corey y laney:_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Corey:_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you_

_Laney:_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_

_Corey y laney:_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_Laney:_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you_

_Corey y laney:_

_All I know is we said "hello"  
Your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Cuando terminaron de cantar se quedaron viendo enonces…._

_Kin:hay ya besence-les dijo algo fastidiado_

_Corey abazaso a laney y ella le devolvio el abrazo (jejeje que loco) entonces se besaron no tan como el otro dia pero si lo disfrutaron._

_Kon:siguiente parada belchi'ssssss-dijo kon-cho choooooo_

_Kin:claro_

_Corey:vamos-le dijo con cara de estupido emamorado_

_Laney:si claro vamos-mas feliz que nunca_

_En belchi's…_

_Corey:…entonces kon se estaba comiendo unos bombones gigantes entonces kin dijo "OMFG ¿como puedes hacer eso?"dijo kin kon le dijo"practica hermano practica"-les estaba contando corey pero laney no prestaba mucha atencion_

_Laney pensamientos:mmmmm no estoy segura de hacerlo-le dijo a sus angeles de la guarda_

_Laney mala:lo tienes que hacer _

_Laney buena:laney no tienes que apresurar las cosas_

_Laney mala:pero el tiene todo el tiempo del mundo si laney le pide…_

_Laney:pero como que se lo pido solo lo hago_

_Laney buena:laney te lo advierto-le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y se esfumo_

_Laney mala:haslo por tu propio bien dile que si van al baño-le sugirio la mala entonces esta tambien se esfumo_

_Laney:no se que hacer-se dijo asi misma_

_Corey:laney tierra llamando a laney-le decia a su novia mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cara_

_Laney reacciono pero del susto de tener algo enfrente se callo de la silla y se pego en la cabeza._

_Carrie:vez lenny todos caen a mis pies hasta esos taradoband-le dijo al pelirrojo a su derecha_

_Laney:carrie-dijo con desprecio-en primero yo no cai a tus pies en segunda eres idiota o que nadie en la vida caeria a tus pies exepto a una persona en tercera me cai por que "alguien" me asusto y en cuarto me asuste por ver tu horrenda cara-le dijo riendo por lo ultimo todos los presentes se rieron hasta los integrantes de newmans_

_Carrie se enfurecion y tomo a laney por la camisa levantandola del piso ella quedo con cara de indiferencia entonces carrie le pego un puñetaso en el estomago ella se doblejo de dolor por aquel golpe entonces decidio devolverle el fabor,carrie la solto ella callo al piso entonces laney hiso un movimiento rapido con el pie y tiro al suelo a carrie lenny grito espantado y se agacho corey me levanto y me llevo al baño para lavarme a el no le importo que fuera el de mujeres pero veia en su cara enojo entoces cuando entramos cai de rodillas y escupi sangre al parecer carrie golpea fuerte corey se agacho espatando y me ayudo a levantarme pero no podia moverme entonces agarro un trapito y lo mojo con agua me empezo a limpiar la camisa entonces lo retire el me miro extrañado._

_Laney:te vas a llenar de sangre y no quiero que tengas mi sangre-le dije en voz baja entonces se acerco a mi era el momento perfecto para besarlo le arrebate el trapo y me limpie la boca la tenia llena de sangre entonces lo agarre de la camisa y velozmente lo acerque a mi y hacia mi boca lo bese intensamente el me correspondio el beso entonces nos separamos el respiraba agitadamente y yo entrecortadamente nos miramos a los ojos nos besamos otra vez hasta que salimos aun estaba llena de sangre del vestido que llebava pero estaba muy feliz corey nunca habia sonreido tan anchamente pero me agrado verlo asi y no con su habitual sarcasmo notabale en su voz cuando nos volvimos a sentar ya no estaba carrie me alegro mucho lo unico que alcanze a escuchar antes de caer dormida._

_Corey:¿pijamda en mi casa?-nos pregunto_

_Kin y kon:claro-se miraron-despues de llamar a mi madre-se volvieron a mirar enojados-deja de imitar todo lo que hago-decian al mismo tiempo-¡para ya!_

_Kin:estabien_

_Corey:¿y tu laney?_

_Laney:claro-dije y me quede dormida_

_En casa de corey….._

_Kon:¿entonces lo vas a hacer?_

_Corey:aun no se como pedircelo sin que me crea un maldito pervertido_

_Kin:pues solo dile ¿laney quieres salir conmigo? Necesitan de una buena vez esa cita-lo regaño_

_Wazza queridos lectores jejejeje se que tarde en saar el cap pero bueno jejejejejeje…._

_¿Qué?malditos pervertidos que creian que le hiba a pedir me decepcionan mucho ustedes jejejejejejejeje bueno jejejejeje espero poder hacer esto como tenia en mente no se ya les explique mucho _

_adioshito_


End file.
